Das Antrags-Dilemma
by urban countrygirl
Summary: Wie passen ein selbst gehäkeltes Brautkleid, die Spockumentation und eine Camera Obscura zusammen? Findet es heraus! (Shamy)


Hinweis: zeitlich ist diese Geschichte nach Ende der 9. Staffel, vor Beginn der 10. Staffel angesiedelt.

Sheldon trat glücklich aus der gläsernen Eingangstür von Pasadenas einzigem inhabergeführten Schnürsenkel-Fachgeschäft. Es war 11.30 Uhr am Vormittag.

In der seiner Meinung nach rekordverdächtigen Zeitspanne von nur 2,5 Stunden hatte er, mit Unterstützung des nach einiger Zeit merkwürdig angespannt wirkenden Verkäufers und seiner treuen Freundin Amy – ach, sie war ein Geschenk des Himmels, würde seine Mutter jetzt wieder sagen - zwei neue, extrem reißfeste, wasserabweisende und schadstofffreie Paar Schnürsenkel erworben. Eines in schwarz und eines in rehbraun – farblich genau passend zu den beiden Paar Schuhen, die er besaß. (Ein kleines bisschen Ahnung von Mode hatte er schließlich schon und vor allem einem gewissen Herrn Wolowitz, diesem (Möchtegern?-)Fashion-Victim, wollte er in keiner Hinsicht nachstehen.)

Nachdem er den Kassenbon noch einmal gründlich geprüft, anschließend sorgsam gefaltet, danach im Kassenbon-Spezialfach seines Portemonnaies verstaut und dieses anschließend am gewohnten Platz in seiner Umhängetasche platziert hatte, sah er Amy an. „Fährst du mich nach Hause?"

Amy zögerte. Sie hatte noch eine Besorgung zu machen und der Einkauf von Sheldons Schnürsenkeln hatte die Dauer von 1,5 Stunden, die sie für dieses Unterfangen eingeplant hatte, um aufgerundete 66,67 % überschritten. Eigentlich hätte sie den Einkauf lieber allein getätigt, aber es war schon ziemlich spät, sie bekam langsam Hunger, und hatte keine Lust, nochmal erneut loszufahren, nachdem sie erst Sheldon zuhause abgesetzt und dann etwas zu Mittag gegessen hatte. Wenn sie einen guten Tag erwischt hatte, würden diese beiden Ereignisse vielleicht in umgekehrter Reihenfolge stattfinden und Sheldon würde sie zum Essen begleiten. Wie dem auch sei, sie musste noch etwas besorgen.

„Gleich", antwortete sie deshalb „ich möchte nur noch schnell in die „heiße Nadel". Sheldon sah sie mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen an. „Amy, du willst dir doch etwa kein Tattoo stechen lassen?! Ich habe solcherlei Kunstwerke bereits an diversen Stellen von Pennys Körper bewundern dürfen und ich muss dir sagen, dass ich eine große Abneigung gegen derartige Farbeinspritzungen unter die Haut hege."  
Amys erster Reflex war es zu fragen, wann und warum Sheldon Penny nackt gesehen hatte – woher sollte er sonst ihre Tattoos kennen? – aber dann beschloss sie, dass es keine Rolle spielte. Bezüglich des Themas „erotische Anziehungskraft Pennys" musste sie sich bei Sheldon wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Stattdessen lächelte sie mild. „Die heiße Nadel ist ein Handarbeitsfachgeschäft. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

30 Minuten später – Sheldon und Amy hatten nach ihrem Gespräch vor dem Schnürsenkel-Fachgeschäft Amys geparkten Wagen aufgesucht, gefühlt die halbe Stadt durchfahren, um zum Handarbeitsgeschäft zu gelangen, hatten das Auto dann in einem Parkhaus abgestellt und waren zu Fuß zu besagter „heißer Nadel" (was für ein dämlicher, irreführender Name!) gelaufen, wo Sheldon sich vor die Tür stellte, weil er sich weigerte, solch eine Östrogen-verseuchte Höhle weiblicher Zeitverschwendungsutensilien zu betreten – verließ Amy, eine große Papiertüte in der Hand, den Laden. Sheldon staunte. Amy war wirklich fix gewesen. Vielleicht musste er seine Definition eines schnellen Einkaufs doch noch einmal überdenken.

„Was hast du in diesem kuriosen Warenhaus für antiquierte Freizeitbeschäftigungen denn alles erworben?", fragte er und versuchte, einen neugierigen Blick in die Tüte zu werfen.

Amy wurde plötzlich wütend. Wütend darauf, dass sie wegen Sheldon den ganzen Vormittag zwischen Schnürsenkeln verbracht hatte (zwischenzeitlich war ihr sogar der Gedanke gekommen, sie alle aneinander zu knüpfen, um entweder sich selbst oder Sheldon daran aufzuhängen, wen, das hätte sie ganz spontan entschieden), wütend darauf, dass er sich über ihre Hobbys lustig machte, während er selbst mehr als genug Zeit mit seinen dämlichen Comics, pardon, Comicbüchern, verbrachte, wütend darauf, dass er einfach so war, wie er war.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst", zischte sie, „es ist Häkelgarn – cremefarbenes, 6 Rollen!"  
„Wofür brauchst du denn 6 Rollen cremefarbenes Häkelgarn?", wunderte sich Sheldon. „Falls du vorhast, dir damit einen Umhang auf meinem Webstuhl zu weben, den habe ich vor einiger Zeit auf ebay verkauft. Außerdem bräuchtest du dafür auch eine andere Fadenstärke, fürchte ich."  
„Ich will nichts auf deinem Webstuhl weben", fauchte Amy und fügte dann schon etwas versöhnlicher hinzu: „Aber, wo wir schon beim Thema sind, dein alter Poncho macht sich sehr gut als Sofadecke. Er riecht immer noch etwas nach dir."

Auf einmal spürte sie, wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten und ihre Wangen hinab zu kullern begannen. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Teilweise war es Verzweiflung, über diese mehr als anstrengende Beziehung mit Sheldon, den sie trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, seiner Arroganz und seinem kindischen Verhalten mehr liebte als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte, jemanden lieben zu können und den sie abends, wenn sie alleine auf ihrem Sofa vor dem Fernseher saß, schmerzlich vermisste, teils immer noch aus Wut. Eigentlich wäre es Amy unangenehm gewesen, in Sheldons Gegenwart zu weinen, aber jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, war es ihr egal. Sollte Sheldon doch wissen, wie es wirklich um sie bestellt war, sollte er ihr Geheimnis doch erfahren!

„Amy, was hast du denn auf einmal?" Sheldon war erschrocken und versuchte, tröstend seine Arme um Amy zu legen. Selbst wenn er in Umarmungen geübter gewesen wäre als er es war, hätte ihm die riesige Papiertüte zwischen ihnen dabei ziemliche Probleme bereitet.

„Sheldon, seit dem Tag, an dem du mich gebeten hast, deine Freundin zu werden, träume ich davon", fing Amy an und brach dann erst einmal schluchzend ab.  
Sheldon versuchte sie so gut es ging zu beruhigen, aber nach einiger Zeit wurde er ungeduldig, sein Bedürfnis danach, dass sie ihren Satz beendete, wurde übermächtig. „Träumst du davon…?", versuchte er sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen zum Weiterreden zu bewegen.  
„…dass ich eines Tages mit dir zusammen leben werde. Vielleicht sogar als deine Frau", beendete Amy unter Tränen und mit leichtem Trotz in der Stimme den Satz. „Und das Häkelgarn, nun ja..." Jetzt wurde sie etwas verlegen. „ Nachdem du mich im Zug geküsst hattest, ist meine Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft wieder stärker geworden und ich habe angefangen, mir ein… ein… ein Brautkleid zu häkeln." Die letzten Worte hatte sie mehr hastig dahin gemurmelt als verständlich artikuliert. „Ich hab da eine Anleitung mit Häkelmuster im Internet gefunden… Der zugehörige Spitzencardigan ist schon fertig!", verkündete sie mit einem Anflug von Stolz in der Stimme. Doch dann verdüsterte sich ihre Stimmung wieder. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jemals werde tragen können", fing sie wieder an zu schluchzen, „und der Cardigan passt nur zu Kleidern, die eine hochgeschnittene Taille haben, aber meine Röcke sitzen alle auf der Hüfte, ich könnte ihn also noch nicht mal in die Riege meiner Alltagsstrickjacken aufnehmen!"

Sheldon bekam auf einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen. Amy war unglücklich und er war schuld. Zumindest glaubte er, dass sie dies behaupten würde, wenn er sie fragen würde. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er das jetzt lieber nicht mit ihr ausdiskutieren sollte. Er musste etwas tun… und er hatte auch schon eine Idee (braves Hirn!). Hastig griff er in seine Jackentasche, um sein Smartphone hervorzuholen und drehte sich dann im Kreis, um ein W-LAN-Signal zu bekommen. Verdammt (sorry, Mum!) wo war der nächste Hotspot? Hastig ging er in die nächstbeste Richtung davon.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?", rief Amy ihm nach. Mit einer ungeschickt winkenden Armbewegung forderte Sheldon sie auf, ihm zu folgen.

Als Amy ihn wieder eingeholt hatte – zuerst hatte sie nur genervt die rotverheulten Augen verdreht, war dann aber doch losgetrottet – stand er direkt neben einem stinkenden übervollen Müllcontainer, tippte hektisch etwas in sein Handy und murmelte: „Gott sei Dank, es hat schon seinen Weg auf YouTube gefunden".

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was hier los ist, Sheldon?"  
Dieser holte tief Luft, um etwas Mut zu sammeln und legte dann los: „Amy, seit langer Zeit denke ich schon darüber nach, dir eine bestimmte Frage zu stellen. Und ich denke, seitdem meine MeeMaw zu Besuch war, weißt auch du, dass ich gedenke, dich dies zu fragen, nämlich, ob du mich heiraten möchtest. Aber bei näherer Betrachtung brauche ich das gar nicht, es ist eigentlich überflüssig, denn wir beide wissen doch deine Antwort darauf! Warum solltest du dir schließlich sonst ein Brautkleid häkeln?"  
Hierbei machte er zunächst sein was-für-eine-blöde-Frage-Gesicht, begleitet von einem Schulterzucken und lächelte Amy anschließend glücklich an.

Er wusste, dass Amy wusste, was sie an ihm hatte. Außerdem war auch Amy kein schlechter Fang. Nicht, dass er jemals die Absicht gehabt hatte, einen Fisch an den Haken zu bekommen, metaphorisch gesprochen. Aber nun hatte er sie, um bei dem Bild zu bleiben, an Bord gezogen und sie beide saßen nun seit einiger Zeit im selben Boot und vielleicht war es an der Zeit, einen gewissen Hafen, nämlich den der Ehe, anzusteuern. Gott, was mussten die Seefahrt und die Fischerei in früherer Zeit für einen großen Einfluss auf die Sprachentwicklung der Gesellschaft gehabt haben, wenn es ihm spielerisch leicht gelang, so viele wasserbezogene Metaphern in sein inneres Selbstgespräch einfließen zu lassen, welches er führte, während er Amy gerade einen Heiratsantrag – Verdammt, (sorry, Mum!) Konzentration, Cooper. Du hast hier eine Mission zu erfüllen! Amy soll wieder lächeln!

„Stattdessen möchte ich dich gerne darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass auch ich nun bereit bin. Ich würde in näherer Zukunft gerne dein Ehemann werden, Amy."  
Amy fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal hektisch. Was war hier los? Hielt er das etwa für einen adäquaten...

„Ich denke, dass es in diesem Fall üblich ist, dass der potentiell zukünftige Verlobte seiner potentiell zukünftigen Verlobten einen Ring präsentiert. Du hast, in Anbetracht der Spontanität des Ganzen hier sicherlich Verständnis dafür, dass das betreffende Schmuckstück gerade bei mir zuhause im Safe liegt, aber ich kann ihn dir auch auf meinem Smartphone zeigen. Erinnerst du dich an die kleine Spockumentation, wegen der ich dich anrief, als wir getrennt waren? Der Ring hat es durch Pennys Neugier in die Dokumentation geschafft und diese dann durch meinen kleinen emotionalen Aussetzer wiederum auf YouTube."

Daraufhin kniete Sheldon sich mit angeekeltem Gesicht auf den Gehsteig neben den Müllcontainer. Warum, um Himmels willen, musste gerade hier im Dunstkreis dieser widerlichen Keimschleuder der beste W-LAN-Empfang sein? Und warum hatte er nicht wenigstens seine Bushose an?  
Kurz überlegte er, das Knie nicht ganz auf den Boden aufzusetzen. Das hätte allerdings in einer erheblichen Belastungsprobe für seine Oberschenkel geendet, die diese mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht heil überstanden hätten. So biss er in den sauren Apfel, setzte sein Hosenbein auf den verseuchten Boden, hielt der sprachlosen Amy das Smartphone unter die Nase und drückte auf den Play-Button.

Amy, die irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, als unbeteiligter Beobachter auf das ganze Szenario zu blicken, sah in dem Video, wie Penny, Leonard, Wil Wheaton und Sheldon an der Kücheninsel in Sheldons Wohnung saßen bzw. standen und Sheldon die Inhalte seines Tresors (er hatte einen Tresor?) in die Kamera hielt. „Leider gibt es keine Zoomfunktion, aber ich denke, man kann den Ring, der jetzt gleich kommt, trotzdem ganz gut erkennen", verkündete Sheldon.  
Daraufhin sah Amy ungläubig zu, wie der Video-Sheldon eine wirre Geschichte über seine Urgroßmutter und ein paar amerikanische Ureinwohner erzählte, die ihr den Ring geraubt hatten, während er das betreffende Objekt in die Kamera hielt.

Amy hätte nicht sagen können was sie gerade fühlte. War sie jetzt glücklich? Enttäuscht? Fassungslos? Überrascht? Sie wusste ja seit dem Besuch von Sheldons MeeMaw, dass er einen Ring für sie hatte und hatte daraus geschlossen (große Leistung, Fowler!), dass er ihr irgendwann einen Antrag machen würde. Aber so? War dies jetzt der Moment, von dem sie so lange geträumt hatte? Dieser Mann war auch einfach immer wieder für Überraschungen gut.  
Sicher, sie hatte das Thema gerade selbst irgendwie auf den Tisch gebracht und er hatte ihr in seiner unnachahmlichen Art nur versichern wollen, dass ihre Hoffnungen nicht umsonst waren. Irgendwo hatte er ja auch Recht, es war im Grunde völlig überflüssig, ihr die eine berühmte Frage zu stellen, sie beide kannten Amys Antwort darauf und auch das Vorhandensein und Aussehen des Rings würde an ihrer Meinung nichts ändern. Sheldons bisher fehlende Willensäußerung war tatsächlich der maßgebliche Parameter in dieser Angelegenheit gewesen.  
Trotzdem wollte sie ihm diese leicht überhebliche, unromantische und durch und durch merkwürdige Nummer nicht durchgehen lassen. Er hatte sicherlich genug Fernsehabende mit Leonard, Penny und irgendwelchen, von Penny ausgesuchten romantischen Komödien verbracht, um zu wissen, dass man so keinen Heiratsantrag machte!

„Sheldon," begann sie daher zögerlich, „ich freue mich über deinen Entschluss, mich heiraten zu wollen, aber irgendwie hatte ich mir diese ganze Sache mit dem Antrag immer ein wenig… romantischer vorgestellt. Du weißt schon, ein schönes Ambiente…", dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den stinkenden Müllcontainer, „…eine gefühlvolle Rede, in der du mir deine Liebe erklärst, dann zeigst du mir den Ring, dann küsse ich dich und naja, so was in der Art irgendwie. Ich bitte um einen zweiten Versuch."  
Sheldon war verwirrt. War die Tatsache, dass er sie liebte und sie heiraten wollte, denn nicht das Wichtigste? Er dachte, es würde sie glücklich machen, wenn er sie so schnell wie möglich von der erfreulichen Nachricht in Kenntnis setzen würde. Frauen! Sie als Mysterium zu bezeichnen, kam immer wieder einer gehörigen Untertreibung gleich.  
„Na schön", sagte er schließlich. „Fahr du erstmal nach Hause und iss etwas. Ich nehme den Bus, meine Hose muss sowieso spezialgereinigt werden, wenn sie denn überhaupt noch zu retten ist. Heute Abend in meiner Wohnung werden wir das Ganze dann noch mal wiederholen. Diesmal in," er hob demonstrativ seine Augenbrauen, „romantisch."

Amy war nervös, als sie später am Tag an Sheldons Tür klopfte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn Sheldon es wieder versauen sollte – und das war ihrer bisherigen Erfahrung nach nicht ganz unwahrscheinlich. Natürlich wollte sie ihn heiraten, perfekter Antrag hin oder her, aber er musste auch verstehen, dass ihr ein gewisses Maß an Romantik in ihrer Beziehung wichtig war.

Sheldon begrüßte sie mit einem leicht verlegenen Lächeln und bat sie, mit ihm nach hinten in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Er war nervös. Seine spontane Aktion heute Mittag war keine Glanzleistung gewesen, das war ihm inzwischen schmerzlich bewusst geworden. Dabei hatte er Amy doch nur glücklich machen wollen.  
Amy war eine außergewöhnliche Frau und hervorragende Wissenschaftlerin, die schon einige bedeutende Forschungsergebnisse in ihrem Fachgebiet erzielt hatte (auch wenn er das ihr gegenüber nie zugeben würde) und deshalb würde sich die Wissenschaft heute Abend einmal bei Amy revanchieren, und dazu beitragen, ein ganz außergewöhnliches und romantisches Ambiente für seinen Heiratsantrag zu kreieren. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass Amy seine Auffassung von Romantik teilte.

Als Amy durch die Tür seines Schlafzimmers getreten war und Sheldon diese sofort hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, blieb sie für einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen. Das Zimmer war stockfinster. Man konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht erkennen. „Heute Abend", hörte sie dann Sheldons geheimnisvolle Stimme, die jetzt von irgendwo aus dem dunklen Zimmer kam, „werde ich deine Welt auf den Kopf stellen und dir den Himmel auf Erden bereiten".

Amy kam ein furchterregender Gedanke, nämlich der, dass Sheldon auf die absurde Idee gekommen war, eine Art skurriler Sex-Party mit ihr zu veranstalten, um ihr seine Liebe zu beweisen. Sie wusste, dass zumindest im deutschen Sprachraum in diesem Zusammenhang manchmal von einem Darkroom die Rede war und es bestand die zumindest hypothetische, wenngleich auch unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, dass Sheldon vielleicht während seines Aufenthaltes in Heidelberg als 15-Jähriger etwas davon aufgeschnappt hatte. „Sheldon", sie zog das Gesicht zu einer leichten Grimasse, „ist das vielleicht deine leicht verdrehte Vorstellung eines… Darkrooms?"

„Eine Dunkelkammer?" Sheldon runzelte die Stirn „Amy, ich denke die Zeit der analogen Fotografie können wir seit ein paar Jahren getrost als vorbei bezeichnen. Allerdings ist Fotografie kein schlechtes Stichwort. Setz dich auf mein Bett."  
Oh Gott, wollte er womöglich ein sexy Fotoshooting mit ihr veranstalten? Oder gar ein Sex-Video drehen? Auch wenn die körperliche Liebe regelmäßiger Bestandteil einer jeden Paarbeziehung sein sollte (sie arbeiteten ja noch ein wenig an der Regelmäßigkeit) dann war sie doch nicht unbedingt dazu geeignet, den passenden Rahmen für einen Heiratsantrag zu bilden. Gut, Leonard sah das vielleicht ein wenig anders.

„Schließ die Augen, Amy".  
Amy tat, wie ihr geheißen und wartete angespannt, was als nächstes kommen würde. Zu Ihrer Überraschung ging Sheldon zum Fenster. Es hörte sich an, als würde er irgendwo ein Stück Klebeband abreißen. Oh bitte, keine Fesselspiele…

Amy war schon drauf und dran zu protestieren, als Sheldon sich neben sie auf das Bett setzte und flüsterte: „Du darfst die Augen wieder aufmachen". Nervös öffnete Amy die Augen. Das wurde langsam aber sicher einer der merkwürdigsten Heiratsanträge aller Zeiten, vor allem wenn man die unglückliche Aktion von heute Mittag am Müllcontainer mit dazurechnete.  
Es war immer noch dunkel, aber nun fiel Licht durch ein kleines Loch am Fenster – es war ansonsten anscheinend komplett mit schwarzen Müllsäcken abgedeckt – ins Zimmer. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand und auf den Möbeln konnte Amy nun schemenhafte Umrisse erkennen. Alles war in leuchtende Farben getaucht.  
Was war das?  
Auf einmal erkannte Amy den Kirchturm, den man aus Sheldons Fenster sehen konnte und der kurioserweise auf dem Kopf stand… und unterhalb davon konnte sie nun den mit kleinen weißen Wolken besetzen Himmel erkennen, auf dem sich langsam der bevorstehende Sonnenuntergang abzeichnete.  
Amy verstand plötzlich und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Sheldon… das ist ja eine -"  
„- eine Camera Obscura. Das Grundprinzip des Fotoapparates", vollendete Sheldon mit stolz geschwellter Brust den Satz. „Sieh mal, die Lichtstrahlen, die von der Umgebung draußen reflektiert werden, fallen in die Öffnung ein und…"  
„Ich weiß wie eine Camera Obscura funktioniert, Sheldon!", unterbrach ihn Amy, einerseits leicht genervt durch seine ständigen Belehrungen und andererseits vollends gerührt davon, dass Sheldon sich für sie so etwas Besonderes hatte einfallen lassen – und das in so kurzer Zeit! „Aber ich bin noch nie in einer gewesen. Es ist einfach magisch!"

Sheldon ignorierte diese höchst unwissenschaftliche Bemerkung großzügig, legte von hinten seine Arme um Amy und zog sie an sich heran. Er küsste ihre Schläfe und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich hoffe, dieses allein durch die Gesetze der Physik entstehende Naturschauspiel entspricht deinen Vorstellungen von Romantik?"  
Amy musste bis über beide Ohren grinsen. Ein Gefühl, dass sie ohne jeden Zweifel als pures Glück beschreiben konnte, durchströmte ihren ganzen Körper. Definitiv hatte Sheldon einen wunderbaren, wenn auch gänzlich ungewöhnlichen, Sinn für Romantik.  
„Ja", sagte sie, „und das ist nicht nur die Antwort auf die Frage, die du mir soeben gestellt hast, sondern auch auf die unausgesprochene, von der ich annehme, dass sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt dein Denken bestimmt."  
Sheldon zog Amy noch dichter an sich heran und legte seine Wange auf ihr Haar.  
Amy konnte auf einmal Feuchtigkeit auf ihrer Kopfhaut spüren. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben weinte Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper vor Freude.

Nach einer Weile lockerte Sheldon seinen Griff um Amy, die vor lauter Glückseligkeit schon fast vergessen hatte, dass ihr Ringfinger ja noch immer bar jeglicher Zierde war, drehte sie zu sich herum, grinste verschmitzt und verkündete: „irgendwo hier in diesem Raum ist ein gewisses kreisförmiges Schmuckstück versteckt, von dem ich annehme, dass du es gerne näher betrachten möchtest. Ich wette, deine Suche wird nicht lange währen, denn dein Verstand ist ja dem meinen ähnlicher als irgendein anderer, der mir bekannt wäre."

Amy wusste sofort, wo sie suchen musste. Schon vorher war ihr aufgefallen, dass das Loch am verhängten Fenster genau den Durchmesser eines durchschnittlichen erwachsenen weiblichen Fingers hatte.  
Sie ging hin und steckte vorsichtig ihren Ringfinger durch die Öffnung. Für kurze Zeit wurde es wieder stockfinster. Amy spürte einen Widerstand. Mit einem leichten Ruck zog sie den Ring, den Sheldon nur auf der Oberfläche eines doppelseitigen Klebebands fixiert hatte, welches er auf die Rückseite der Fensterabdeckung geklebt hatte und in wessen Mitte sich das Loch befand, durch die Öffnung.  
Sie hielt unmittelbar davor inne, um den Ring in der einzigen Lichtquelle, die ihr gegenwärtig zur Verfügung stand, zu bewundern. Der Diamant brach das einfallende Licht in tausende Funken und verstreute sie im ganzen Raum. Gebannt betrachtete Amy das Schauspiel und bewegte ihre Hand leicht hin und her, um die Lichtfunken über die Oberflächen in Sheldons Zimmer tanzen zu lassen.  
„Faszinierend", bemerkte Sheldon mit einer gewissen Selbstzufriedenheit, „ich bin anscheinend sogar in der Lage, dir die Sterne vom Himmel zu holen."


End file.
